


Mångata* (Лунная дорожка)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mermen!AU, Ocean queen!Lydia, Speed Dating, There is a cute octopus and nothing hurts, teacher!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Стайлз думает, что он безответно влюблён. Это не так.





	Mångata* (Лунная дорожка)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mångata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659766) by [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69). 

\- Ты идёшь.

\- Совершенно точно нет.

Лидия раздражённо фыркает и бьёт хвостом. Между ними поднимается облако песка. Длинные волосы аркой выгибаются за её спиной – бледно красные, очень яркие на фоне её иссиня-чёрной чешуи.

Развалившись на дне, Стайлз очарованно наблюдает за этим театральным представлением. Он лениво болтает хвостом, чтобы стряхнуть налетевший песок. Лидия прекрасна в ярости, как, впрочем, и в любом другом настроении.

Века назад, когда о мире с людьми никто и не думал, её бы боготворили. Моряки бросали бы свои корабли, прыгали в море, только ради призрачного шанса прикоснуться к ней, топили свои сокровища в надежде соблазнить её золотом и драгоценностями.

Даже сейчас… Стайлз видел, как смотрели на неё учёные, пока она безжалостно разрушала их надуманные теории. Война между их видами окончена давным-давно, но ради Лидии любой из них прыгнул бы в море без раздумий и утонул с улыбкой на лице.

\- Стайлз! - раздражённо выплевывая волосы изо рта, рычит Лидия.

\- Лидия, - противным голосом передразнивает он её.

Они слишком давно знакомы и её сила больше не действует на него. Между ними разливается тишина.

\- Почему? – в итоге спрашивает она. Это скорее вызов, а не вопрос.

Стайлз недоумённо щурится.

\- Погоди… Со мной что, всё _настолько_ плохо?

\- Ты симпатичный и умный, - она любезно одаривает его комплиментом. – Но, если ты сейчас кардинально не изменишь свой образ жизни, ты _точно_ состаришься в одиночестве и превратишься в одного из тех чокнутых, что следуют за китами и думают, что понимают их язык.

\- Киты мигрируют на южный полюс. Эта карьера быстро закончится, потому что я моментально превращусь в кусок льда, как только суну свой хвост в арктические воды, - лениво замечает он, указывая на свои разноцветные плавники.

\- Ты идёшь, Стайлз! – игнорируя его, настаивает Лидия.

\- Нет, Лидия, я не иду, - медленно повторяет он. – Скоростные свидания для отчаявшихся и разных чудиков. Я в состоянии найти кого-нибудь сам.

Лидия смотрит на него с жалостью.

\- Я люблю тебя, но это самая глупая вещь, что вылетала у тебя изо рта. Скоростные свидания просто ещё один способ познакомиться с людьми. И всё. И, как показывается история, ты _не в состоянии_ найти кого-нибудь. Ты находишь только всяких _уродов_.

\- Вовсе нет! – взвивается он.

\- Твой последний парень называл тебя «красотка», прямо перед твоим отцом! – шипит она. Стайлз кривится, вспоминая ту встречу. – А Саманта? Краска, которую она использовала практически убила тебя! Ты заснул! Тебе пришлось выдвинуть против неё _обвинения_, Стайлз!

Лидия аж передергивается вся от негодования, надутая и колючая как рыба-шар. Стайлз опускает голову и смущённо потирает нос. Ну… Этот год был не слишком добр к нему.

Тишина разливается между ними, и его молчание с каждой секундой выглядит все более жалким. Лидия вздыхает и опускается на песок рядом с ним. Стайлз чувствует приближение смертельного удара.

\- Ты должен мне, - просто говорит она и легко касается его волос. – Я заботилась о тебе каждый чёртов день, пока ты валялся на камне и умолял чаек сожрать тебя заживо потому что ты больше не можешь учиться. Я сняла тебя оттуда, я кормила тебя и помогала делать задания. И я ни разу, _ни единого раза_, не поддалась на просьбы продать тебя этим жутким людишкам, которые хотят заполучить себе молодого, экзотичного партнера.

\- Ты богиня! – мгновенно соглашается Стайлз. – Чудо с плавниками!

\- Так что теперь ты будешь меня слушать, потому что знаешь, я хочу для тебя только хорошего. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

\- Но…

\- Нет. Без возражений! Ты подготовишься. Почистишь чешую, я хочу, чтобы ты сиял… И ты постараешься, понятно? Дашь всему этому шанс. И… надень какие-нибудь украшения хоть раз. Красные кораллы может быть? Они тебе идут.

\- Ага, прекрасная идея. Давай сделаем меня более женственным, потому что я так крут и выгляжу настолько брутально, что мне просто необходимо дополнить образ бирюльками, - фыркает Стайлз.

Лидия смотрит на него сморщив нос.

\- Тебе нужно перестать слушать глупых людей, Стайлз. Их слова отравляют твой мозг, - говорит она, качая головой. Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы опротестовать это заявление, но она властно поднимает руку. – Ни слова больше. Ты идёшь. И ты должен привести домой кого-нибудь, кто сделает тебя счастливым. Хотя бы на одну ночь.

\- Ты не можешь ждать от меня, что я приведу домой кого-то со _скоростного свидания_, Лидия. Ты хочешь, чтобы меня убили? Я что-то забыл? Пропустил? Это такая странная месть?

\- Прекращай спорить. Начинай прихорашиваться. Всё начнётся через два часа.

оооОООооо

_В детстве Стайлз знал, что значит «красиво»._

_Прекрасными были солнечные лучи, что красно-золотистыми отблесками падали на песок, когда их свет отражался от плавников его матери._

_Красота была в её движениях, когда она плыла и волшебный хвост колыхался в воде вокруг неё._

_Красота была в том, как отец прикасался к ней, будто боялся, что она растает в солнечных лучах. В том, как крепко он обнимал её, смеясь и ничуть не страшась её смертоносных шипов._

_Стайлз привык к тому, что другие останавливались и смотрели на его мать, когда она проплывала мимо, ошеломляюще яркая на фоне синевы вод._

_В детстве Стайлз любил ярко-красный цвет своего хвоста._

_Любил то, как идеально он совпадал с цветом её плавников, настолько, что, когда они плыли рядом, казалось хвост только один._

_Он любил сложность своих плавников. Любил дни, когда они с мамой лежали на песке и приводили в порядок свои хвосты. Он всегда мечтал, чтобы его чешуя была смешением желтого, белого и золотого, как у неё -, будто солнечные блики на кораллах, но его чешуя была почти прозрачной с бесконечной россыпью бело-голубых пятнышек. «Они как сотни звёздочек, танцующих в воде», - говорила мама._

_Все снова, и снова, и снова говорили, как сильно они похожи._

_Все останавливались, чтобы прокомментировать цвет его чешуи и завесу его плавников. Они называли его милым и хрупким._

_Стайлзу потребовались годы, чтобы осознать - это никогда не значило ничего хорошего._

_Потому что человек моря должен быть быстрым, гладким, сильным, ловким. Всем тем, чем Стайлз не являлся._

_Он не единожды запутывался в собственных плавниках и вынужден был терпеть смех одноклассников, пока учитель распутывал его хвост. Однажды ему потребовалось несколько недель - залечить разрывы, потому что он сунулся за остальными в течение достаточно сильное, чтобы порвать его хвост и плавники в клочья._

_Стайлз был слишком медленный для гонок, слишком милый, чтобы вызывать страх, слишком разноцветный и яркий, чтобы играть с ним в прятки._

_Стайлз пытался напомнить им о ядовитых шипах вдоль позвоночника, яда в них было достаточно чтобы парализовать Джексона на несколько дней даже лёгким касанием._

_Но они смотрели на россыпь звёзд на его чешуе, на его красные плавники и хвост, на золото в его глазах и смеялись._

_Вот так._

_В детстве Стайлз знал, что значит «красиво»._

_Но взрослый Стайлз осознал - это «красиво» не для мужчин._

оооОООооо

Для мероприятия выбрали приятное место: достаточно близко к берегу, чтобы солнце согревало воду и освещало всё ослепительным белым. Длинные тонкие тени расчерчивают розовый песок и камни, следуя движению волн на поверхности.

Стайлз видит разбросанные по кругу камни, пронумерованные маленькими ракушками и большую доску из человеческого пластика в центре круга. Она нестерпимо сияет под солнцем.

Объективно, это самое красивое место для свиданий, что видел Стайлз.

Он морщась и хмурясь пытается прочитать, что написано на доске, а разглядев, стонет. Это список вопросов, и они настолько стандартные, что Стайлзу заранее стыдно. Но… Он здесь не по доброй воле и выбирать не может. Он в последний раз оглядывается на организатора – тот ярко улыбается ему, сияющий и пустоголовый. Стайлз тяжко вздыхает и, опустив плечи, направляется к шестому камню.

оооОООооо

Первый – Роан. Он большой, блондинистый и мускулистый.

Он даже не пытается скрыть свое презрение увидев плавники Стайлза.

Результат свидания весьма предсказуем.

Несмотря на готовность к худшему, время всё равно тянется мучительно. Стайлз не говорит. Он даже имени своего не называет. Парня это не останавливает. И даже не притормаживает. Стайлз бы впечатлился не будь ему так скучно.

В данный момент Роан злорадствует над неудачами родственников, участвующих с ним в какой-то жуткой охоте, цель которой выследить места лёжки редких и охраняемых тюленей. Стайлз рассеяно напевает и делает заметки в блокноте об охоте, чтобы поднять этот вопрос на работе и поставить в известность отдел по борьбе с браконьерством.

Потом, явно чтобы подтвердить нелестное мнение Стайлза о скоростных свиданиях, Роан поднимает планку своего кретинизма на недосягаемо высокий уровень и начинает насмехаться над плавниками и хвостом Стайлза.

Стайлз молча обалдело пялится на него какое-то время, ужасаясь тупости некоторых индивидуумов, потом поднимает руку. Он ждёт, когда поток идиотизма иссякнет, а потом вежливо указывает Роану на расцветку его дельфиньего хвоста, который выглядит так будто это какое-то жуткое заболевание кожи.

Напоследок Стайлз улыбается. Улыбка сладкая, фальшивая и полна острых зубов.

оооОООооо

Скат – Аcсана* - прекрасна.

Стайлз никогда не видел, чтобы кто-либо так двигался. Она вся - изящество и плавность. Она бледная, кости её скелета тонкие и длинные. Она кажется такой хрупкой, когда скользит по песку.

Стайлз задается вопросом, сколько мужчин были загипнотизированы этой красотой и забывали о смертельном шипе на кончике её хвоста.

Стайлз не совершит такой ошибки. Он смотрит прямо в глаза, усмехается и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Она протягивает свою, принимая рукопожатие и улыбаясь в ответ. Её хватка сильна, а ногти острые. Стайлз не удивлен.

Как и ожидалось, Ассана великолепна, умна и смертельна.

Менее ожидаемо то, что Ассана ищет женскую компанию.

После неловких объяснений они решают забыть об ошибке и просто поговорить.

Она пытается рассказать Стайлзу о своей работе, всей этой термодинамике, течениях и новых человеческих технологиях, пытающихся использовать их силу. Она расковано взмахивает руками и сияет, очевидно решив использовать оставшееся им время и вбить в голову Стайлза как можно больше науки.

Лёжа на песке, тонкими пальцами очерчивая что-то в воде, она сияет такой страстью, какую в Стайлзе может вызвать разве что еда. Он понимает в лучшем случае процентов десять из её объяснений, но всё равно радостно кивает в ответ, заражаясь силой ее увлечения.

Конец встречи наступает слишком быстро и они осторожно обмениваются контактами, опасливо косясь на организаторов, будто они студенты, прячущие шпаргалки от преподавателя.

Она машет ему на прощание. Стайлз уже мысленно планирует её знакомство с Лидией. В конце концов, может он и на самом деле обречён провести жизнь в одиночестве… только без китов. Он будет наслаждаться привилегированным положением испорченного питомца Королев Океанов.

оооОООооо

Под номером восемь – Удильщик.

Стайлз благоговейно моргает.

Даже далеко от побережья потомки Тьмы чрезвычайно редки. За всю свою жизнь Стайлз видел только одного во время посреднической миссии и только издалека.

Она кажется совершенно неуместной здесь, в ярком солнечном свете. Её кожа почти прозрачна, а волосы как стекло. Её… бесцветность делает мир вокруг более ярким и разноцветным. Розовый песок и камни, голубая вода, золотисто-жёлтые блики солнца. На голове у неё маска из водорослей, для защиты чувствительных глаз. Черты лица почти неразличимы из-за маски, но она кажется немного дезориентированной, возможно из-за слабого давления. Светящаяся антенна покачивается над лбом, завораживая.

Стайлз молча смотрит на неё – обалдевший и пытается вспомнить всё, что он знает о жителях Тьмы. Получается… не так уж и много, только сказки и слухи.

Сказки о чудовищном давлении, способном обратить всё во прах, о холоде, который может заморозить даже свет. Истории о слабом сиянии и бледных созданиях, парящих в пустоте. Легенды о древних, что плавают во тьме – первобытные, огромные, безмолвные и смертоносные.

Сидя перед ней, свернувшись калачиком и вибрируя от волнения, Стайлз уже просчитывает для себя возможность отношений на расстоянии. Наверняка можно рассчитать давление, приемлемое для них обоих, она ведь достаточно рисковая, чтобы выплыть на мелководье под солнечный свет и не похоже, что отсутствие давления сильно её беспокоит.

Удильщик открывает рот и её челюсть отваливается, как у морских змей. Её шея и половина лица исчезают за частоколом иглоподобных зубов. Стайлз почти откусывает себе язык, ловя визг ужаса, который рвётся у него из горла.

Всё оставшееся время он старается не пялится на эти зубы, тонкие, острые, рандомно понатыканные по всей челюсти, некоторые из них длиннее его предплечья.

Он удерживает на лице улыбку только благодаря силе воли. Родители правильно его воспитали и он скорее умрет, чем завопит в ужасе прямо кому-то в лицо просто из-за разницы в анатомии.

Хотя ему очень хочется именно так и сделать.

оооОООооо

Силки даже не перекидывается в человека.

Какое-то время Стайлз пытается поддержать разговор, создать систему, основываясь на кивках или движения глазами, но силки просто тупо пялится на него, лениво паря в воде.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, сдаётся и оставшееся время болтает о своём крестнике.

оооОООооо

Каспиан – воплощение мужественной красоты. Тёмная кожа жителя мелководья, серебристые пересекающиеся шрамы, темно-синий хвост, сильный и шероховатый.

Его предыдущий собеседник, похоже, думает так же, потому что продолжает влюбленно смотреть вслед, полностью игнорируя нового партнера.

Стайлз её не винит.

Каспиан говорит о Земле. Он описывает блестящую простоту устройства, которое люди называют инвалидной коляской, о том, как она помогает людям моря увидеть Землю. Он описывает машины более быстрые, чем любое течение в океане, как скорость этих машин превращает пейзажи за окном в размытые картинки. Он сияет, когда говорит о самолетах и что он видел океан с такой высоты, что острова кажутся всего лишь крошечными зелёными точками во вселенной синевы. Он размахивает руками, описывая пустыни из песка или соли, где нет и капли воды – останки давно мертвых доисторических океанов.

Они говорят о Афшак, отправляющейся на космическую станцию через две недели. Она из потомков Тьмы, привыкла к темноте, холоду и перепадам давления. Она будет учить людей-астронавтов эффективно выживать в тяжелых условиях.

Впервые в истории, человек моря отправится в космос, к звёздам.

Когда Каспиан говорит об этом, на его лице расцветает абсолютно детская, восторженная улыбка.

Удобно свернувшись на солнце Стайлз с удовольствием слушает. Его восхищают люди, способные так сильно любить жизнь, но какими бы фантастическими ни были истории о Земле, Стайлз не завидует путешественникам. Стайлз _любит_ океан.

Он любит океан на мелководье, в нескольких футах от берега, ленивый, тёплый, почти зелёный, с зарослями водорослей и сверкающими на солнце косяками рыб.

Он любит гнев океана - разъярённым штормами и грозами, темно-синюю воду с фиолетовым, как синяк отливом. Он любит смотреть на волны из глубины, когда огромные валы воды с пенными гребнями, будто живые существа, пытаются укусить небо.

Он любит океан в штиль. Плоский и спокойный, превратившийся в зеркало. Стайлз часто поднимался к поверхности в такие дни, чтобы посмотреть на свое отражение, второго себя - будто бы подвешенного в небе вверх хвостом. Глядя на движения малиновых плавников, он почти слышит эхо смеха своей матери.

Он любит океан зимой. Долгие зимние ночи, одиночество в сердце ничего, достаточно далеко от берега, где вода прозрачней и видно дно. Когда звёзды сияют в толще воды вокруг него, лунный свет льется с неба и бросает мягкие блики на дно. Он движется медленно и иногда ловит пальцами этот свет, наблюдая как искры сияют на его ладонях.

Стайлза восхищает энтузиазм Каспиана, но всю свою жизнь он испытывал к людям только _жалость_. Многие из них мечтают присоединиться к ним. Стайлз видел сотни людей, неуклюжих, отягощённых баллонами и цепляющихся за пластик чтобы не утонуть.

Поэтому Стайлз улыбается Каспиану – он привлекательный и страстный.

Но он мечтает ходить по Земле.

А Стайлз никогда не хотел быть прикованным к куску грязи.

оооОООооо

Кальмару потребовалось всего пару минут, чтобы начать распускать щупальца.

Стайлз почти шокирован такой предсказуемостью.

Сначала Стайлз просто шлепал излишне дружелюбные щупальца ладонью, с натянутой улыбкой на лице – парень даже не сбился с темы, будто ничего и не произошло. Свидание тянется бесконечно. Стайлз может поклясться, что даже солнце остановило свой ход ужаснувшись дебилизму этого экземпляра.

Все катится в тартарары к концу свидания, Стайлз теряет концентрацию и парень умудряется протянуть щупальце и крепко обхватить его спинной плавник. В следующее мгновение он, дергаясь, всплывает пузом кверху, щупальце, получившее дозу яда из шипа на спине Стайлза пару секунд неконтролируемо бултыхается в воде, а потом безвольно опускается.

Двое организаторов устремляются к ним. Стайлз готовится защищаться, но они просто хватают бессознательное тело и уносят его куда-то… в направлении ближайшего медицинского центра, скорее всего. Никто не спрашивает у Стайлза объяснений, они только бросают не него недовольные взгляды из-за беспокойства, которое они всем причинили.

Стайлз вспоминает, что заполнил сведения о месте работы и сладко им улыбается.

Ассана оглядывается на него, и поднимает сразу два пальца, одобряя.

оооОООооо

Стайлз уныло плывет к двенадцатому камню, задумавшись о формулировке обвинений, которые он собирается предъявить Мистеру Липкие Щупальца. Его отчет будет настолько совершенным, что они включат его в учебники. Он трансформирует свои страдания в искусство.

Еще он собирается поделиться ужасными подробностями с Лидией. Если его нытьё будет достаточно убедительно, он избавится от вмешательства в личную жизнь по крайней мере года на два.

Первое, что он видит в своем новом собеседнике это акулий хвост. Гладкий, сильный, с грубой кожей, серой в редких черных полосах.

Стайлз прикусывает язык. Он не уверен, сможет ли он выдержать ещё одну дозу мерзких ухмылочек и не отравить парня на месте - уровень его терпения стремительно скатывается в отрицательные значения.

Он поднимает глаза и каменеет.

Тёмные волосы, сплошные мускулы, большие руки и светлые, очень светлые глаза.

\- _Дерек_? – вскрикивает он.

\- Стайлз, - кивает Дерек, осторожно улыбаясь.

Это официально Самый Ужасный День Стайлзовой Жизни.

Он бы отравил сам себя, чтобы больше не мучиться, но у него иммунитет.

оооОООооо

Первая встреча Дерека и Стайлза была запоминающейся. Это был первый день крестника в школе. Надо ли говорить, что этот день был кошмаром? И это ещё самый мягкий эвфемизм.

Стайлз почти не спал ночью – его мучили кошмарные видения издевательств новых одноклассников над его драгоценным крестником. Рабочий день был бесконечной чередой несчастий, потому что ему было слишком сложно сосредоточиться на чём-либо. Он так дёргался, что даже Эрика оставила его предаваться панике в одиночестве.

В конце концов босс разозлился и отправил его домой на пару часов раньше, поскольку Стайлз к тому моменту уже достал всех в отделе.

Бойд неловко обнял его на прощание, а Эрика быстро чмокнула в щёку. Потому что они знали.

Не секрет, что Стайлз неимоверно любит своего крестника, полюбил в первую же секунду, как Скотт положил его ему на руки, такого крошечного, ещё не имеющего цвета, пытающегося тоненьким хвостиком обхватить палец Стайлза.

Он любил его совсем маленьким мальком, беспомощно бултыхающимся в воде. Любил его чуть повзрослевшим, переполненным энтузиазма, но с полным отсутствием координации. Любил его почти полностью сформировавшимся, с его веснушками, вечно сморщенным носом и сосредоточенностью на движениях. Стайлз был с ним все эти годы. Годы физиотерапии и тренировок, слез отчаяния и вспышек гнева. Стайлз выпотрошил себя ради этого ребенка, рассказал о своем детстве то, чего даже Скотт не знал. Он любил этого ребенка, как часть себя. И он очень хорошо помнил, каково быть ребёнком, который слишком сильно отличается от других.

Мысль о том, что Луска* со своим хвостиком морского конька, слабеньким плавником, слишком медлительный, чтобы поспевать за здоровыми детьми, будет брошен, оставлен позади, в одиночестве – сводила его с ума, его мозг просто переставал функционировать.

Вот почему вместо того, чтобы пойти домой и выспаться, как поступил бы любой нормальный человек, Стайлз отправился в школу задолго до того, как туда явились Эллисон и Скотт.

Он быстро довел себя до полномасштабного ужаса, когда пропустил прибытие группы. Он услышал детский смех и тут практически врезался в коралл, когда увидел _ЕГО_.

Оглушенный Стайлз смотрел на НЕГО – совершенного от широких плеч до кончика хвоста. Темные волосы, скулы острее человеческих гарпунов, он двигался легко и свободно, не обращая внимания на водовороты и течение, полный ленивой силы и грации. Он – воплощение всех плохих идей. Как взрыв адреналина, кровь в воде и разбитое сердце.

Но когда парень подплыл ближе, Стайлз наконец увидел стайку детишек вокруг него. Возбужденная ребятня сновала вокруг, полная энергии и веселья. Потрясающий незнакомец улыбался им, без натуги, терпеливо и спокойно. Остановился у скалы и указал на что-то. Дети подплыли ближе и внимательно слушали забавные факты о морских звездах.

Его голос мягок. Его глаза очень, очень светлые. У плеча завис самый наимилейший маленький осьминог какого только видел Стайлз в своей жизни. А вокруг великолепного, потрясающего бицепса незнакомца был обернут хвостик Луски.

Группа спокойно продолжила движение к школе, учитель очень внимательно следил за всеми детьми, особенно за Луской. Он осторожно удерживал его рукой и время от времени бросал на мальчика обеспокоенные взгляды, явно волнуясь, что тот сильно утомился.

Стайлз влюбился с первого же взгляда. _Насмерть_.

А он даже имени его не знал.

Ситуация стремительно перетекла из неловкой в унизительную, когда Стайлз попытался взаимодействовать с учителем как нормальный взрослый человек. Он не смог нормально разговаривать, что-то неловко бормотал и парень начал его подозревать в нехороших вещах. Даже симпатичный осьминог, похоже, собрался броситься на него - защищать детей.

Тут, очень вовремя, появился Скотт и объяснил учителю, что Стайлз никакой не извращенец и не причинит вреда детям, но только после того, как Луска изо всех оставшихся сил бросился к Стайлзу с объятиями, учитель расслабился и перестал подозрительно (и убийственно) смотреть на Стайлза.

В итоге учитель неохотно протянул руку для приветствия всё еще осторожничая.

Стайлз узнал имя. Учителя зовут Дерек.

Стайлз совершенно безнадёжно, безответно и отчаянно влюбился.

оооОООооо

Лучше не стало. Все их встречи были в разной степени ужасны и унизительны. Стайлз совершенно терял способность нормально функционировать, как только оказывался радом с этим человеком. Трагедия. В итоге он решил, что лучше ему держаться от Дерека подальше.

Это сработало. По крайне мере Дерек перестал слать ему глазами лучи смерти, когда Стайлз приходил за Луской. Он даже начал ему улыбаться, что в общем-то тоже было ужасно, в другом смысле, конечно, и с этим Стайлзу даже сложнее справляться. Где-то за месяц до устроенного Лидией свидания, Дерек поймал брошенный Стайлзом искоса взгляд и предложил ему забрать одну из расписанных им раковин, которыми украшены стены класса, очевидно совершенно неверно истолковав взгляды Стайлза. На сегодняшний день эта ракушка одна из самых ценных вещей в жизни Стайлза. Сокровище, которое он бережет как зеницу ока. Эрика без конца его за это высмеивает.

\- Лидия не сказала, что ты здесь будешь, - после длительного неловкого молчания в итоге говорит Дерек.

\- Да!.. Так… Привет, Дерек… - выпаливает Стайлз беспомощно. В конце концов что ему еще одна катастрофа в череде уже случившихся сегодня? – В смысле… эм… Да, мне тоже. Не сказала. Конечно же. Она ведь совершенно ужасная.

Он закрывает лицо ладонями и выдыхает:

\- Весь этот день сплошной кошмар…

Дерек хмурится.

\- Прости… Я… Я могу уйти, если тебе так будет лучше? – говорит он. Такой добрый (всегда такой добрый). И Стайлз хочет вцепиться в него изо всех сил и никогда не отпускать. Импульс такой сильный, что у него дергаются пальцы.

\- Нет! Прости. Прости! Все было плохо до тебя я имею в виду, - Дерек немного расслабляется, напряженные плечи опускаются и Стайлз не может остановиться и начинает нервно бормотать. – Просто… Была эта девушка-удильщик… с зубами _повсюду_… и силки, который даже _не попытался_ поговорить со мной… и потом парень с щупальцами _начал щупать меня_…

Наверное, у меня истерика, думает Стайлз. Сейчас он бы с большим удовольствием засунул голову в песок, чтобы дождаться смерти.

\- _Что_ он _сделал_!? – внезапно угрожающе шипит Дерек.

Стайлз видит, как нос Дерека дергается и он всем, разом напрягшимся, телом поворачивается в сторону организаторов, которые занимаются отравленным кальмаром. Он никогда не видел Дерека в такой ярости – тот всегда спокоен и терпелив. Но он совершенно очарован этой новой, жесткой стороной Дерека. Маленький домашний осьминог взволнованно снует вокруг их голов.

\- О, не нужно беспокоиться. Я отравил его. Отходняк займет дней пять. У него будет все время мира, чтобы подумать о понятии согласия.

Дерек всё ещё смотрит в направлении организаторов, будто хочет рассмотреть пострадавшего, но теперь уже позабавлено улыбается.

\- Хорошо, - просто говорит он и смотрит на Стайлза, улыбаясь шире. – Я был занят, пытаясь отбрыкаться от одного придурка. Когда мне удалось от него избавиться, инцидент был исчерпан, я даже не обратил внимание на произошедшее.

\- Дай угадаю? – поднял бровь Стайлз. – Дельфин?

\- Да, - Дерек с отвращением морщит нос. – Ты с ним встречался?

\- Ага. Первое свидание, - Стайлз со значением поднимает вверх палец. – Половину времени трещал о том, какой он обалденно богатый, как любит убивать маленьких животных ради забавы. Затем он объяснил мне, какой я везунчик, что он соизволил со мной заговорить несмотря на моё очевидное уродство.

Дерек недоумённо открывает рот.

\- _Что_ он сказал? Какое _уродство_? – ровно и жёстко переспрашивает он.

Стайлз находит свежим и очаровательным то, как Дерек удивляется грубости некоторых уродов.

\- Ну… ты знаешь… - Стайлз прочищает горло и проводит руками вдоль тела. Вдоль всего этого буйства красок и обилия волнистых плавников. – Это…

Взгляд Дерека следует за руками Стайлза. Он смотрит вниз, потом вверх, потом снова вниз.

\- Я… не понимаю, - просто говорит он, всё ещё глядя на плавники Стайлза.

Стайлз нервически бьет хвостом и на какое-то время перестаёт видеть Дерека из-за песка что с ударом взмывает в воде. Стайлз не видит выражение лица Дерека, молчание между ними становится тяжёлым и он по давнишней привычке вцепляется в один из своих плавников, психуя.

\- Ну… ты знаешь, - настаивает Стайлз, нервно пропуская сквозь пальцы вуаль плавника. Сказать это прямо Дереку немного слишком даже для этого дня. Но Дерек не выглядит так, будто понимает.

\- Ты _знаешь_… Все это… излишество… и неудачное сочетание… По крайне мере он слишком глуп, чтобы выдумать какие-нибудь оригинальные оскорбления. Так что я в выигрыше.

В доказательство, он полностью расправляет в воде свои плавники, огромные полупрозрачные завесы. В свете солнца, на фоне розового песка, бело-голубые точки на его плавниках неоново светятся, а ядовитые колючки кажутся кроваво-красными.

Дерек хмурится ещё сильнее. Брови сходятся на переносице и это ужасающе и великолепно одновременно.

\- Ты красивый, - говорит он всё ещё хмурясь, а взгляд не отрывается от плавников, колыхающихся в воде перед ним.

Стайлз морщится.

\- Ну… Спасибо, наверное? Я знаю, что я не самый мужественный… но ты мог бы…

\- Нет! Это не… - Дерек с силой бьет хвостом, выдавая свое возбуждение. Он выглядит растерянным, будто не может найти правильных слов. – Я не имел в виду что это плохо. Нет. Ты просто… Ну… _Ты_ _такой красивый_!

Стайлз вздрагивает и смотрит Дереку в глаза. Его лицо все еще хмурое, но в глазах появляется какое-то беспомощное выражение.

Не в состоянии найти слова, он благодарно касается кончика хвоста Дерека своим плавником. Тот завороженно смотрит на разноцветные отсветы, которые плавники Стайлза отбрасывают на его кожу. В глазах его такое восхищение, что горло перехватывает.

Молчание все тянется и тянется. Малютка осьминог бестолково плавает между ними. Дерек осторожно, кончиком пальца касается плавника Стайлза. Прикосновение такое невесомое, будто Дерек боится, что он растворится под его пальцами.

Стайлз перестает дышать.

Ну а потом, конечно же, ведь это жизнь Стайлза, звучит сигнал о смене собеседника и рушит этот прекрасный момент.

Вздрогнув Стайлз быстренько сворачивает свои плавники вокруг тела, как испуганная морская змея. Дерек остается с растерянно протянутой рукой, он непроизвольно ударяет хвостом, проплывает пару футов и оказывается рядом со Стайлзом.

Стайлз ещё растерянно моргает, как слева от них появляется следующее свидание Дерека. Так быстро, будто она какую-то магию использовала. Стайлз её понимает. Он ненавидит её в этот момент, но понимает.

Он неохотно выпрямляется, борясь с желанием обернуть свой хвост вокруг Дерека и зашипеть на каждого, кто посмеет покуситься на его добычу. Но Стайлз умеет себя контролировать. Большую часть времени. Он не станет героем ещё одной истории о ненормальных, которые ходят на скоростные свидания, и над которой будут смеяться люди.

Он смотрит на Дерека, надеясь, что выглядит менее несчастным, чем себя чувствует и понимает, насколько тот близко подплыл к нему. Ладонь Дерека сжимается вокруг предплечья Стайлза. Достаточно легко, чтобы не посчитать за угрозу, но достаточно крепко, чтобы не дать Стайлзу уйти. Медленно Дерек тянет его за собой на дно.

\- Думаю, ты должен остаться. Мы не обсудили ни одного положенного вопроса, - он кивает на доску. В его глазах тревога и надежда, словно он боится, что Стайлз ему откажет.

Стайлз так энергично кивает головой, что отчетливо слышит, как что-то трещит в шее.

\- Да, так мы нарушим единственное непреложное правило скоростных свиданий, - говорит Стайлз улыбаясь так широко, что у него лицо начинает болеть и опускается на песок, гораздо ближе к Дереку чем раньше.

\- Мне плевать, - пожимает плечами Дерек и касается пальцами запястья Стайлза прежде, чем отпустить руку.

Девушка рядом с ними зло фыркает и раздражённо бьет красивым серебристым хвостом. Она гневно смотрит на организаторов и один из них, нахмурившись, устремляется к ним.

Стайлз уже собирается претворить свой план с оборачиванием вокруг Дерека и шипения в действие. Можно еще умолять и плакать… Но тут Дерек поворачивается и бросает на этих двоих Взгляд.

Это помесь его обычного взгляда: «Я так разочарован твоим поведением, юноша…» сила которого позволяет ему день за днем укрощать строптивых пацанов, и новым тяжелым взглядом: «У меня есть мускулы, зубы и мощный разум, что позволит мне сделать это противостояние болезненным и унизительным для вас…»

Это потрясает.

Организатор резко меняет траекторию движения и делает вид, что ему страсть как нужно переговорить с парой за соседним столиком. Серебристохвостая русалка пару секунд тоскливо смотрит на руки Дерека, а потом, бросив на Стайлза презрительный взгляд, уплывает. Несколько других пар смотрят на них со своих мест, и Стайлз радостно машет им всем.

На этот раз, когда они смотрят друг на друга тишина между ними лёгкая и приятная.

\- Итак, - весело говорит Стайлз. – Вопросы!

Дерек торжественно кивает и широко улыбается. Стайлз щурится и морщится, пытаясь издалека прочитать вопросы на доске, чему здорово мешают блики солнца на белом пластике.

\- Ты… поёшь? – нерешительно читает он. И недоумённо вскидывает брови. – Это смешно просто. Что, это свидание началось две сотни лет тому назад? Потому что… серьёзно… пока я тебя не встретил, думал так оно и есть…

Улыбка Дерека ослепляет.

\- Да, - говорит он просто.

\- Что «да», - недоумённо переспрашивает Стайлз. – Ты… _Да_?! – наконец осознает он. Это обалдеть!

Пение исчезающая традиция в их дни, только потомки китов еще придерживаются её.

\- Ну… я должен вообще-то. Для занятий, - слегка морщится Дерек. – Дети должны знать свою историю, а песни очень важная её часть.

\- Это должно быть самая восхитительная вещь, что я когда-либо слышал в своей жизни! И это притом, что я знаю Луску с рождения и много раз видел Скотта после того, как он перепил Жемчужного вина. Расскажи мне больше о своем пении. Типа… Как много моряков теряли разум из-за тебя и прыгали ради него в море каждый день? Тысячи? Уверен, что тысячи.

Дерек открыто смеется и… Стайлз так попал.

Осьминог Дерека использует временную неспособность Стайлза функционировать нормально, протягивает свое крошечное щупальце и присасывается к локтю. Теперь он колыхается в воде, как самый маленький флаг на свете.

\- Я не слишком хорош в этом. В основном, пою только на уроках, для детей. Однажды мое пение сильно возмутило одного лобстера. Это был самый тяжелый удар по моей певческой карьере.

\- Лобстеры – суровые критики. Это всем известно.

\- У них нет _ушей_, Стайлз.

\- Именно поэтому им трудно угодить, - строго говорит Стайлз.

Дерек качает головой и улыбается. У него на щеках ямочки. Стайлз хочет поцеловать его. И жениться на нём.

\- А ты? Поёшь?

\- Пытался однажды. Мой обожаемый крестник тут же потребовал _рассказывать_ сказку, а не петь её. Так что… твёрдое нет. Следующий вопрос… Чем ты занимаешься в жизни? О! Я уже знаю ответ на этот вопрос!

\- Ну… а я нет. Итак… Чем ты занимаешься? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- Отдел специальных расследований межвидового подразделения. Я работаю по всем типам дел, от нарушения прав собственности до работорговли.

\- Ого, - Дерек окидывает взглядом Стайлза с головы до хвоста. Потом решительно кивает. – Тебе идет.

Стайлз замирает.

\- Серьезно? Это первый раз, когда мне говорят такое. Без шуток. Единственный раз в жизни. Не просто так я часто работаю под прикрытием, это вовсе не потому, что я похож на копа, - Стайлз машет руками на свою нижнюю часть тела. Он чувствует настоятельную необходимость напомнить Дереку о своей инаковости - он даже не может пересечь поток, без необходимости связывать свои плавники в узелок, чтобы течение не порвало их на лоскуты. Стайлз отличный следователь, но он хорошо понимает, что вовсе _не похож_ на него.

\- Ну… ты умный и никогда не сдаёшься. К тому же ты можешь отправить в нокаут парня в два раза крупнее себя, парализовав за секунду на несколько дней, - Дерек склоняет голову на бок. Это мило. – Я учитель. Каждый день я учу детей не трогать незнакомые вещи. Даже если они красивые. Особенно, если они красивые. Красивое – не значит безопасное. Факт: часто наоборот.

Стайлз больше не может сопротивляться, он придвигается к Дереку ближе, так близко, что, если тот захочет он может коснуться плавников Стайлза. Что Дерек и делает тут же.

Стайлза будто бьет током. Он вскидывает глаза на Дерека, но тот смотрит в сторону явно стесняясь своей смелости.

Стайлзу интересно, что он может сделать, чтобы заставить Дерека покраснеть?

Стайлз думает, что бы такое подарить Лидии, чтобы выразить всю глубину своей благодарности?

\- Ммм… - Дерек прочищает горло и оглядывается на доску. – У тебя есть домашние животные?

\- Несколько недель у меня была обученная мурена, было нужно для дела. Но мы так и не подружились. Большей частью потому, что она каждый раз пыталась сжевать мой хвост стоило мне отвлечься. Я отдал её моему партнеру – Эрике и теперь они самый ужасающий дуэт во всём департаменте. Ещё я каждое утро кормлю краба. Он любит меня кусать. Не знаю, считается это или нет… Но, если честно, я всегда хотел украсть твоего осьминога. Иногда _очень_ сильно.

Осьминог, понимает, что речь идет о нем, выплывает из-за плеча Стайлза и зависает у его лица.

\- Её зовут Каракуля или Загогулина. Прости, но ты не можешь получить её. Она тренированный осьминог-терапевт для работы с детьми и мой главный помощник по исчислению.

\- Исчисление? – переспрашивает Стайлз. Об этом говорить безопаснее, чем о той ситуации, которой он был свидетелем недавно. Как Каракуля уговорила маленькую девочку вернуться в группу детей. На прощание она очень серьезно приставила одно из своих щупалец к детскому пальчику и это было самое милое «дай пять», что видел подводный мир за все времена.

Стайлз совсем не шутил, когда говорил о похищении.

\- У нее много присосок, удобно учиться считать. И щупалец тоже много, - замечает Дерек.

В качестве демонстрации Каракуля машет щупальцем перед лицом Стайлза. Тот внимательно осматривает конечность и одобрительно кивает. Осьминог другими щупальцами обнимает плечо Стайлза, цепляется чуть крепче и счастливо хлопает плавниками-ушками.

Стайлз чувствует почти непреодолимое желание раздавить её в объятиях, но он ограничивается осторожным поглаживанием.

оооОООооо

Когда звучит сигнал о смене партнера, Стайлз смеётся над еще одним рассказом Дерека о сумасшедших родителях. Они даже не собираются делать вид, что готовы сменить собеседников. Дерек спокойно продолжает рассказывать анекдот, не запнувшись ни на секунду.

Другие скользят мимо, бросая раздраженные взгляды. Краем глаза Стайлз наблюдает за приближением следующей собеседницы Дерека – эта выглядит менее злобной, просто чуть более озадаченной. Организатор рядом с ней хмурится так сильно, что его брови касаются переносицы. Стайлз видит, что они начинают спорить, она не хочет терять шанс поговорить с Дереком.

Стайлз разворачивает свои плавники, позволяет им вольготно раскинуться по песку, выпускает шипы и посылает яркую улыбку. Он, конечно, не акула, но его сложно запугать.

\- Ну, Дерек… Скажи, если бы ты был животным, кем бы… ты знаешь, нет! Нет. Это так тупо. Я не могу больше. Я так разочарован представителями нашего вида… Реально.

Он в отчаянии вскидывает руки, но Дерек не слушает его. Он смотрит куда-то поверх его левого плеча, хвост мечется по песку.

Дерек смотрит на Ассану, которая улыбается им обоим со своего места и показывает два больших пальца. Она полностью игнорирует своего собеседника – дебила дельфина. Когда Стайлз встречается с ней глазами, она широко и весело улыбается, явно уловив его игру. Потрясающая девушка.

\- Всё. Мы уходим, - внезапно решительно заявляет Дерек, когда Ассана начинает игриво подмигивать Стайлзу. Ему, конечно, очень льстит, что Дерек ревнует к Ассане, но, как бы великолепна она ни была, она ни разу не сравниться с ним. – В смысле… Если ты хочешь? – вдруг нерешительно спрашивает Дерек, потянувшись к руке Стайлза, но замирая.

Стайлз быстро хватает его ладонь и согласно кивает, изо всех сил сопротивляясь желанию обхватить Дерека руками, плавниками и хвостом и замереть так навсегда. Каракуля, вцепившись в его плечо, плывет следом, как маленький плащ. Когда они вежливо прощаются с организаторами, Стайлз чувствует такой заряд злобы в направленных ему в спину взглядах, что невольно впечатляется. Даже во время арестов парочки мощнейших преступников современности он не ощущал такого всплеска ненависти.

оооОООооо

Они движутся без всякого направления. Просто плавают, просто разговаривают. О работе Стайлза, о Луске и его упражнениях в плавании, о том, что для ребёнка у него потрясающая память. Обмениваются разными странными фактами о морских ежах. Потому что Стайлз любит знать всякие странности, а Дерек, видимо, любит проливать свет на темные пятна в науке.

Когда они достигают края рифа и останавливаются над пропастью, Дерек оказываться близко к Стайлзу. Так близко, что даже молекула воды их не разделяет. Он обнимает Стайлза и от руки, коснувшейся чешуек на бедре разливаются жар и дрожь по всему телу.

\- Так. Ладно. Есть проблема, - говорит Стайлз. – Я _поклялся_ Лидии, что никогда не приведу никого со скоростного свидания домой. Если нарушу клятву – она получит мою душу… и… ты её не знаешь… это будет ужасно… У неё и так слишком много власти надо мной…

\- О… Тогда… Может быть ты… Мы могли бы… - Дерек прерывает себя, он действительно выглядит расстроенным, ему трудно скрыть это. Будто Стайлз может быть против. Будто Стайлз когда-нибудь отпустит его без боя, раз уж ему выпал шанс. – Мы могли бы увидеться в другой раз. Если ты заинтересован, конечно…

Это душераздирающе.

\- Стоп! – перебивает Стайлз Дерека, который собирается приводить ещё какие-то аргументы. Он был уверен уже на пятой секунде первой встречи. Никакие доводы больше не нужны.

\- Я не могу привести никого домой. Но с удовольствием пойду к этому_ кому-нибудь_ в гости.

Дерек мгновение смотрит на него, а потом улыбается. Его потрясающие глаза сияют. Он крепче сжимает Стайлза и в руках и в этом объятии все… и обещание удовольствия, и защита, и тепло… Стайлз смотрит на эту ослепительную улыбку, на глаза цвета морской волны, в которой танцуют лучики солнца и греется в любви, что видит в них.

Стайлзу придется купить Лидии _ВСЁ._

Mångata – шведский, лунная дорожка

плавники Стайлза - <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B0>

Луска - <https://fantasticbeings.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D1%83%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0>


End file.
